Después de la Guerra
by Elena2506
Summary: Una semana ya ha pasado desde que Harry acabo con lord Voldemort, ahora este y sus inseparables amigos Ron y Hermione se preparan para el futuro. Ron y Hermione se sinceran entre ellos.


Después de derrotar a lord Voldemort, Harry preguntó para sí mismo que pasaría de ahora en adelante en el mundo mágico. Luego de pasar alrededor de un año buscando los Horrocruxes y como resultado, venciendo a el innombrable. Sus emociones estaban aún a flor de piel, pero de algo estaba muy seguro, se convertiría en auror, lucharía cada momento de su vida en contra de los crímenes que se cometan en el mundo de la magia.

Una semana había pasado desde el día final de lord Voldemort, entre todos los profesores, alumnos, padres y representantes de estos con ayuda de bastante magia, lograron reconstruir Hogwarts. Una ardua semana en las cuales todos aportaron su grano de arena para volver a tener su preciado colegio, ya no se sentía un aire de rencor entre las diferentes casas, tanto Gryffindor, Ravenclaw y Huffelpuff como Slytherin ayudaron por igual, el castillo parecía mejorar cada día. Harry, Ron y Hermione se encontraban arreglando parte de la entrada principal del castillo, cuando se acercó a ellos la profesora McGonagall pidiéndole a Harry que lo acompañara a la oficina del director.

Ron y Hermione no habían estado solos desde que se encontraron en la Cámara Secreta y justo este era el momento para ello, no era que Harry los incomodara ni nada menos, pero necesitaban hablar entre ellos, un chorro de emociones sentía Ron en ese momento, estaba solo con Hermione y sentía que el corazón se le iba a salir del pecho en cualquier momento, pero fue Hermione la que articulo la primera oración.

_ ¿Qué crees que le dirá a Harry? _ comento Hermione visualizando como Harry y la profesora McGonagall entraban al castillo.

_ Posiblemente le de algunas cosas de Snape, sabes, en el tiempo que llevamos en Hogwarts nunca me espere eso de Snape, la persona más malvada que creíamos que podía existir, bueno… a excepción de Umbridge, creo que fui muy fuerte al aguantar todo eso es silencio, es admirable de su parte no sé, creo que… _ pero Ron callo cuando Hermione lo interrumpió.

_ Pues, yo creo que pasamos por una situación similar nosotros dos ¿no crees? _ esbozo una sonrisa calmada_ al finalizar esta frase Ron se sonrojo mucho y trato de ver a Hermione por el rabillo del ojo mientras seguían arreglando parte de la entrada principal.

_ ¿A qué te refieres? _ trato de parecer confundido Ron, pero no resulto de mucho, Hermione ya lo conocía muy bien como para mentirle de esa forma a su amiga o ¿tal vez debería llamarla de otra manera?

_ ¿De verdad Ron? _ sus ojos se colocaron en blanco por un momento y detuvo de labor que estaba realizando mirando fijamente a el pelirrojo que continuaba recogiendo los escombros, este se estaba poniendo más colorado y en ese momento se detuvo el también, Ron se aseguró que no se encontraba nadie cerca de ese lugar y con la cara tan roja como un tomate dijo

_ ¡Lo sé, Hermione! ¡Sé que fui un tonto al no darme cuenta de tus sentimientos!, y sé que nunca tuve la iniciativa de dar el primer paso, pero es que _ tomo una bocanada de aire, se estaba preparando para decir algo de lo más profundo de su ser_ … nunca pensé que me tomarías en cuenta, no soy un chico tan listo como lo es Harry, tampoco soy tan interesante como pudo haber sido Krum y la verdad, tengo problemas de seguridad _ Ron agachaba la mirada mientras decía estas palabras_ ... por eso nunca tuve la iniciativa de dar esos primeros pasos, lo siento..

Hermione la lanzo sobre él, esas palabras fueron una de las cosas que Ron, el Ron de hace unos 4 años no se hubiera permitido decir, nunca se esperó esas palabras de Ron, pero en ese abrazo le dijo _ ¡No pienses de esa forma Ronald! _ su abrazo también se encontraba cargado de un regaño_ La razón por la que sentía, bueno … _ Hermione se sonrojo_ ...siento estos sentimientos por ti son porque me has demostrado lo fiel que puedes ser con las personas que quieres, lo inteligente que puedes llegar a ser sin darte cuenta y la forma en la que defiendes tus intereses. Eso es lo que me gusta de ti. _ unas cuentas lagrimas cayeron por las mejillas de Hermione.

Así como Ron quería decirle eso desde hace tiempo, ella también quería decirle las cualidades de él que más le gustaban. Ron correspondió ese abrazo y se sentido tan bien estar abrazado con Hermione, definitivamente la quería, y mucho.


End file.
